There are a number of events that can occur in public and private buildings that rise to the level of a crisis for which first responders, such as fire fighters and police officers, must be called on for assistance. These events can include fire, armed intruders, burglary, acts of terrorism, among others. Many times, the damage and harm from these events can be minimized or eliminated if individuals near the location of the crisis, first responders and others are notified quickly, provided related information and allowed to respond in accordance with their abilities. For example, individuals near the crisis may be allowed to exit the arena, a school for example, to avoid harm, while first responders may be notified of the existence of the crisis earlier and be able to take quick action to minimize the damage.
An example of a notification system is a building fire alarm notification system, which is capable of notifying first responders or fire fighters and building occupants of the existence of a fire. These systems are well known and have been employed for many years at public and private locations, such as schools, libraries, hospitals, shopping malls, etc. In general, fire alarm notification systems are utilized in large public or commercial buildings in which a significant number of individuals or occupants may be located at any given time. The typical fire alarm notification system provides for some or all of the following functions: detecting a fire (or providing individuals with the chance to notify others of the existence of a fire), notifying nearby occupants of the presence of a fire, notifying the fire department and other emergency personnel, and in some cases, operating certain fire safety functions, such as closing fire retardant doors, setting off the sprinkler system, etc.
Fire alarm notification systems often incorporate detection measures or devices to detect a fire, such as fire and smoke detectors. Additionally, manual fire alarm pull boxes may be placed at strategic locations around a building so that individuals can use the manual boxes, which may commence the notification process earlier than if the notification process was started using the automated fire and smoke detectors. The fire alarm notification systems are usually wired throughout a building so that whether a manual pull box is engaged, or a smoke detector detects smoke and sets off an alarm, occupants are quickly notified, fire safety functions can be initiated and the fire department can be automatically notified, usually through an approved central station dispatch or monitor.
To warn building occupants, for example, a siren or sound loud enough to indicate the presence of a fire hazard can be sounded along with instructions to direct emergency evacuation. Visual indicators of the fire emergency may be employed in combination with the sound producing fire warning devices. The most common devices employed include horns, bells, sirens, stroboscopic lights, and speakers.
Although private locations, such as homes and businesses incorporate fire alarm notification systems and security alarms, which likewise, attempt to prevent a security crisis, such as burglaries or other illegal activities; public locations need a security crisis notification system for notifying individuals located near the vicinity of the security crisis, especially for acts of terrorism or armed intruders, such as those that have occurred over the years at public schools and other public locations. A first responder security notification system used primarily for acts of terrorism would provide individuals near the security crisis an increased ability to quickly notify first responders of the crisis, while also quickly notifying those near the vicinity of the crisis. Over time, and because of the similarities to existing notification systems, building occupants and others would understand the function of the system and be able to utilize the notification devices as necessary to notify first responders and others of the crisis.
Further, since the response of individuals in the area is different from a fire crisis, a police emergency system is needed. As such, there currently exists a need for a first responder crisis notification system and methods that minimize the time from the inception of the crisis until providing of notification to the first responders and others, allowing faster reaction time and the reduction or elimination of damage and harm to those in the vicinity of the crisis. Quick notification and the transmission of information to the first responders and emergency authorities, along with notification and instructions to those in the vicinity of the crisis is vital for reducing injury and death during a security crisis event.